The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Buddleia, botanically known as Buddleia hybrid, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Hinebud1’. The new variety originated from a cross-pollination conducted in Winters, Calif. in July 2010 between the female Buddleia parent, an un-named seedling (unpatented) and the male Buddleia parent, ‘Podaras #12’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,098). The female parent is a complex hybrid of Buddleia davidii×Buddleia alternifolia×Buddleia caryopterifolia×Buddleia lindleyana×Buddleia crispa. The male parent is a hybrid of Buddleia davidii×Buddleia alternifolia)×Buddleia davidii. A single plant selection was subsequently chosen for further evaluation and asexual propagation.
The new plant was first asexually propagated on Sep. 15, 2010 in Winters, Calif. and has been asexually reproduced by cuttings for three generations in Winters, Calif. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations by softwood cuttings.
‘Hinebud1’ has not been made publicly available or sold more than one year prior to the filing of this application.